


Sakura and the time her time had not come

by Nightowl4Life



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightowl4Life/pseuds/Nightowl4Life
Summary: Naruto, king of the fools and the OP people, sasuke, Edgelord to an unknown extent, and Sakura, epitome of uselessness and character weakness, were meeting again after everything was over, the war won and the village restored.They met in a bar.





	Sakura and the time her time had not come

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a tumblr writer challenge (write about a character you hate), so Sakura it was. This is my first time posting anything, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Important: This story SPOILERS the end of Naruto

Naruto, king of the fools and the OP people, sasuke, Edgelord to an unknown extent, and Sakura, epitome of uselessness and character weakness, were meeting again after everything was over, the war won and the village restored.

They met in a bar.

Sakura came 15 minutes earlier than she had to be there, as for she had pride in her ability to be on time.

When she arrived sasuke was already there, as for he arrived an hour earlier, because he hated people who came to late or who were untidy or who's name was Naruto. But because he was an Edgelord, he also did not follow the rules of capitalization, to show that he would not follow anybody’s rules blindly. Therefor he prided himself in being sasuke, the Edgelord.

So, 15 minutes before 8PM, Sakura entered the bar and saw sasuke, said "Hi sasuke-kuun  ❤ ", stumbled over a chair because she was not watching her surroundings and finally, 2 minutes later, was able to stand up after she had healed her leg, which was broken because of her stumbling.

In the meanwhile, sasuke had said "yeah, whatever" and continued drinking his wine while watching funny vines on his phone and frowning at them.

When Sakura sat at the table, she also ordered wine, but another sort, when it arrived she asked sasuke "Do you want to try?" but he blandly said "no".

But Sakura didn't care, after the war sasuke had showed her affection for the first time EVER and she was not gonna forget the moment, when he had tapped her forehead (in the same way his brother did it with him, but she didn't know that) and said "I'm gonna come back" (or something along the lines) and his eyes glowed (but in a good way) and his voice...

 

I'm omitting the rest.

I think it is clear by now, that Sakura loved sasuke, but he showed no interest except for one scene in 72 volumes.

 

But for what was Sakura known? For not giving up!

Wait.

That was Naruto. Oh snap.

 

But for what was Sakura known? For her skill and intelligence?

Wait.

That was sasuke.

 

But for what was she REALLY known?

Right, for being so long annoying that she got what she wanted.

 

So, in the next 45 minutes 'till Naruto arrived (half an hour to late) she told sasuke everything, and really EVERYTHING that happened in the time he was away, and sasuke got more and more exasperated when, finally, Naruto appeared.

 

"Sasuke! Sakura-chaaaan! Haven't seen you for a while! How are you?" Naruto said while smiling dumbly from one ear to another. Which ear was the other? Probably Sakura’s.

"naruto!! I could hear you saying my name with a big s! I told you not to call me this way!", sasuke said angrily.

"Hey, don't take it to heart sasuke, please don't fight with Naruto.", Sakura said.

As the author of this story, I'm surprised hearing this sentence from Sakura. Sakura being useful? Trying to not let this escalate? What's going on in her head?

Sakura’s thoughts when Naruto entered the bar were following:

'Ugh, Naruto. Why can't I be alone with sasuke? I want him to like me, but he only wanted to meet me when Naruto would be coming too. Argh, damn Naruto. Ok, so, how do I get sasuke to like me? Hmmm. Ahh! I'm gonna prove to him that I'm mature. That I can have my own opinion. That I can be nice to Naruto withoutpunching him.' 

Aah, she wants sasuke to notice her. It's a 'notice me senpai'-cry. Phew, I almost thought she had changed to the better.

After stating her opinion, Naruto said "Sakura-chaaan, we're not fighting. I mean, yeah, we did fight a lot, I mean we even both lost an arm (even though we got new ones) and because of our decisions (mainly Sasuke’s) a lot of people died but we are careful now! No fights, and, by the way, I know that it's ok to call him this way. It's like a nickname, you know? 'Cause I'm the only one calling him this way." He smiled.

He also smiled in sasuke’s direction, but sasuke just looked somewhere else and - is he blushing??

 

Something wasn't right here, and, book-smartness that Sakura had, but that she was not able to apply in real life, she new exactly how to find out what was happening here:

Sakuras plan (with commentary thoughts):

'Ok, something happened between Naruto and sasuke.

Even though sasuke seems to be hostile, he blushed.

Why did he blush? I haven't seen him doing this before. Weird. Did they had an argument?

Ok, I can't ask sasuke [ ~~p~~ ~~lan 1: asking sasuke~~ ].

Who else could I ask? Right, Naruto, as for he's the other person involved. So, how do I ask him? Directly? By punching him? Screaming? Crying? Ok, I've got an idea!

Plan 2: Ask Naruto by punching him first and accusing him of something he didn't do, then play the "I thought you liked me, why are you not telling me what's going on?"- card and crying afterwards.'

 

 So, in the following Sakura punched Naruto, said "You're never telling me what's going on! I thought we were friends and you liked me! Why are you not telling me what happened between you and sasuke?!" and then she started crying.

Her execution of her brilliant plan was a full success.

 

"Aah" said Naruto slightly nervous, "that's what we wanted to tell you, Sakura-chaaan. You know, how we always hated each other but were the best friends? Weeeeell, were together now!"

He kissed sasuke who blushed but scowled at the world nonetheless.

 

Sakura's ears didn't seem to work properly.

 

"Together as in...?"

"A couple!" Naruto grinned happily.

"Like, going on dates and kissing?"

"Yep!"

 

Sakura started crying for real now. How could Naruto! He snatched away her one and only love.

sasuke looked the first time this evening at Sakura, and noticed her crying.

 

"why are you crying?" he asked, oblivious to her feelings.

"Be-bebebebecause I'm so ha-happy for you." Sakura said, while innerly screaming at the world and it's unfairness.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now.“

 

She ran away, she ran and ran until she was at home. At the following day she bought three cats and started her life as a cat lady.


End file.
